Das letzte Schloss
Das letzte Schloss (Original: "The Last Castle") ist ein Comic der Dota 2-Reihe, der am 17. November 2015 erschienen ist.Dota 2-Team (17. November 2015): Axe Comic: The Last Castle. Abgerufen am 23. November 2015. Der Comic wurde als Belohnung für die Freischaltung des zwanzigsten Meilensteines des The International Compendiums 2015 veröffentlicht und sollte einen Immortal-Gegenstand für Axe bewerben. Letztlich erschien der Comic zwar mit dem Mantle of the Cinder Baron, dieser tauchte im Comic jedoch nicht auf. Der Comic wurde nicht von Heather Campbell, sondern von dem US-amerikanischen Künstler Andrew Wolf gezeichnet und von Jay Pinkerton geschrieben. Mit 60 Seiten handelt es sich bei 'Das letzte Schloss' um den bislang längsten Comic zu Dota 2. Auftretende Figuren : Siehe auch: Charaktere aus den Dota 2-Comics *Mogul Khan alias Axe *Goodkind, die Bardin *Grigrikh, Wächter des Nordtores *Die Zongom-Krieger *Zaubererkönig von Valhessi Handlung In der Hazhadal-Eindöde sucht Mogul Khan, bekannt unter dem Spitznamen Axe, die Festung von Valhessi, um eine mit sieben Juwelen besetzte Krone zu finden, die von fünf Zongom-Kriegern bewacht werden soll. Begleitet wird er dabei von der Bardin Goodkind, der Mogul Khans Taten möglichst akkurat aufzeichnen möchte, sich aber dennoch Freiheiten bei der Dokumentation lässt. Am Nordtor der Festung treffen sie auf den Wächter Grigrikh, den Axe jedoch mit seiner Axt erschlägt, als er keine nützlichen Informationen für sie hat. Axe kämpft sich darauf durch die gesamte Festung, bis er und Goodkind auf die fünf Zongom-Krieger treffen. Dadurch, dass diese fünf Krieger zeitgleich denselben Text wiederholen, ist Axe kurz irritiert und zögert. Als Goodkind sein Zögern notiert, wird Axe wütend, tötet die Zongom-Krieger innerhalb kürzester Zeit und dringt in die Gemächer des Zaubererkönigs ein. Enttäuscht muss Axe feststellen, dass der Zaubererkönig sich ihm direkt ergibt und ihn anfleht, sein Leben zu verschonen. Axe bittet den Zaubererkönig, sich wenigstens etwas zu wehren, gibt dann aber auf, da es nichts zu bringen scheint. Er greift nach der mit den Juwelen besetzten Krone und im selben Moment findet er sich im Köper des Zaubererkönigs wieder, der nun die Kontrolle über seiner Körper übernommen hat und Goodkind angreift. Hektisch versucht Axe darauf, den Fluch zu brechen und zerstört alle Artefakte, die er im Raume finden kann, sowie die Krone, während Goodkind den Zaubererkönig ablenkt. Nachdem selbst die Krone des Zaubererkönigs den Fluch nicht bricht, kommt Axe ein Geisteblitz: Er stürzt sich im Körper des Zaubererkönigs aus dem Fenster und tötet diesen dabei, worauf sich der Fluch löst und Goodkind seinen Sieg über den Zauberer niederschreiben und an ihren Verleger schicken kann. Axe will die nächsten Schritte planen, worauf ihm Goodkind mitteilt, dass sich ihre Bücher nicht mehr so gut verkaufen und sich die großen Heldinnen und Helden sammeln, um in der Schlacht der Ancients zu kämpfen. Sie schlägt Axe vor, dass dieser sich der Schlacht anschließen könnte, was dieser in Betracht zieht, als Goodkind erwähnt, dass in der Schlacht um die beiden Ancients auch Götter kämpfen. Link zum Comic (Englisch) The Last Castle.jpg|Der 'Das letzte Schloss'-Comic.|link=http://www.dota2.com/thelastcastle/?l=german Trivia *Die Webcomic-Reihe Hero's Time veröffentlichte rund zwei Wochen vor 'Das letzte Schloss' einen Axe-Comic. *Der Comic erschien exakt einen Monat vor dem deutschen Start von Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht. In dem Blog-Beitrage zur Veröffentlichung wurde scherzhaft darauf angespielt, indem er die Debatte um Luke Skywalkers Fehlen in den Trailern karikierte, auf das der Blog von Dota 2 auch keine Antwort kannte. *Obwohl der Titel des Comics von einem "Castle" (also einem Schlosse oder einer Burg) spricht, taucht der Begriff im Comic selbst nie auf, in dem der Sitz des Zaubererkönigs als "Fortress" (also Festung) betitelt wird. *Das Geschlecht Goodkinds bleibt im Comic zwar mehr oder weniger offen, die Macherinnen und Macher bestätigten jedoch, dass es sich bei der jungen Bardin um ein Mädchen handeln soll. *Axe wird im Verlaufe des Comics von den Verteidigern der Festung mehrmals als "Ape" (Affe) bezeichnet. Tatsächlich gehört er, wie auch die beiden Helden Disruptor und Warlock, dem Volke der Oglodi an. *In der Kammer des Zaubererkönigs sind verschiedene Dinge versteckt: Im ersten Panel der Seite 37 kann man auf der linken Seite einen Kubus sehen, der an die Portal-Reihe erinnert, während sich auf der rechten Seite ein Buch mit dem Dota 2-Logo auf dem Cover befindet. Seite 41 zeigt auf der linken Seite im ersten Panel einige Elefanten, die auf einer Schildkröte stehen und auf die Werke des britischen Fantasy-Autoren Sir Terry Pratchett anspielen. Auf Seite 42 kann man im zweiten Panel ein Brecheisen sehen, wie Valve es in Spielen der Goldsource-Ära nutzte, das inzwischen vor allem als Ikone der Half-Life-Reihe bekannt ist. *Wie Enigma in 'Die Beschwörung' hat auch Axe im Comic Pupillen, obwohl sein Ingame-Modell keine hat. *Axe erwähnt gegen Ende des Comics einen verrückten Metzger, der in den Schlachtfeldern endloser Blutbäder sein Unwesen treiben soll. Bei diesem handelt es sich vermutlich um den Helden Pudge. *Im gesamten Comic wird der Name des Zaubererkönigs nicht erwähnt. Im Beschreibungstexte zum Immortal Mantle of the Cinder Baron, das ebenfalls nicht im Comic gezeigt wird, fällt der Name Niyish. Zudem wird in diesem, sowie auch im Comic, angedeutet, dass die gezeigte Form nicht Niyishs wahre Form ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comics (Dota 2) Kategorie:The International Compendium 2015 Kategorie:Dota 2